A Day Of Firsts
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: Kise is acting weird. More so than usual. And what's this about the movies? Why did he ask Kasamatsu of all people. KiseKasa for the miracles week on tumblr. R&R!


**AN: So this is my entry for day 1 of the miracles week on tumblr. You have to have at least one of the Generation of Miracles in each piece. The prompt for the first day was a day of firsts and beginnings, so I thought a first date between Kise and Kasamatsu would be perfect. Be warned that this is my first Kuroko fic, so it might be a bit out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**A Day Of Firsts**

* * *

"Alright everyone. That's a wrap. Make sure you rest up this weekend." said Kasamatsu, after practice. The team filtered out until it was just him and Kise. The blond was fidgeting while they cleaned up.

"Um, Senpai?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" the model asked nervously.

Kasamatsu stared at Kise for a moment. The blond was acting weird. Not like the confident, good looking young man that Kasamatsu liked found annoying. "No why?"

"I got tickets to that action movie that just came out and I was wondering if you would come with me. Kurokocchi said he was hanging out with Kagamicchi; and you were the only other person I could think of." he said quickly.

'_So he already asked Kuroko. I'm just the next best thing'_ Kasamatsu thought. "Ok," he replied "but only because I've been wanting to watch that movie."

Kise was so happy he jumped on Kasamatsu. "Oh thank you so much Senpai! You won't regret this!"

"Get off me!" Kasamatsu yelled as he knocked Kise to the ground. "What have I said about tackling me?"

"Waaaah Senpai's so mean!" whined the blond, clutching his head.

"Shut up, moron. Anyway when's the movie?" Kasamatsu said annoyed.

Kise brightened. "It's at six, so meet me at the theater at quarter of, and then we can get something to eat after." he said bouncing.

Kasamatsu sighed. "Ok, ok. Now get to the locker room already."

"Ok!" Kise said as he scurried off. Kasamatsu sighed again.

* * *

That night Kasamatsu had a hard time sleeping. '_What's wrong with me?' _he thought as lay in bed. '_It's not like he got those tickets just for me. Even though it's going to be the first time I'm going to the movies with a guy I like- no! Stop it! I don't like Kise! He's annoying, too good looking for his own good, has too many fangirls, always talking about that Kuroko guy….'_Kasamatsu sat up. '_Who am I kidding? I'm freaking in love with that moron.'_

Kasamatsu held his head in his hands. '_I'm in love with Kise, the hot model and star basketball player that every girl in the country is in love with. Who's in love with his former teammate. What am I going to do?'_

* * *

Kise was nervously waiting at the theater. '_What if he doesn't show up? Did I seem too eager? Did he figure out that I was hoping that this would be like a date? Oh where is he?'_he inwardly panicked.

'_Maybe I should call him?' _Just as he was about to open his phone, Kasamatsu showed up. "Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise exclaimed as he went to hug his captain.

Kasamatsu dodged and punched the overly energetic blond in the stomach."I said to stop doing that!" he yelled.

"But Senpai! I was worried something happened to you!" he wailed. "You took a really long time!"

Kasamatsu looked at Kise before responding. "What do you mean? You said quarter of six and it's quarter of six now." Kise glanced at his watch.

"Oh. You're right." he said, sheepishly. "I guess I got here early."

"Moron." Kasamatsu said fondly. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"Ok!"

* * *

The movie was really good. Although Kise cried when the hero's friend sacrificed himself. Dinner was also really good. Kasamatsu was surprised to find that they never ran out of things to talk about.

As they got closer to Kasamatsu's house, Kise got quieter and quieter. When they arrived, the two boys stared at each other. After a few moments Kasamatsu spoke.

"Well thanks for tonight. I guess it wasn't terrible." Kise continued to say nothing and stare at his captain.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat. "I better go. I'll see you at school." he said. Right as he was about to turn around Kise grabbed him and brought their mouths together.

It was a simple press of the lips, but it caused Kasamatsu's heart to beat fast. '_Is Kise really kissing me?!'_ he thought.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. Kise rested his forehead against his senpai's and chuckled. "I love you Kasamatsu-senpai. Will you go out with me?" he asked, grinning that stupid smile of his.

"What? I thought you liked that Kuroko guy." Kasamatsu asked, confused.

Kise cocked his head to the side. "Kurokocchi? What made you say that?"

"Well you're always talking about him and you asked him to go see the movie first." the older boy said quietly.

Kise scratched his head sheepishly. "Actually I didn't ask Kurokocchi to come with me. I just said that so you wouldn't think this was a date, even though it was to me."

"Wait. So this was a date?" Kasamatsu asked. The blond just nodded. "You moron! You're supposed to confess and _THEN_ go on a date! Not the other way around!"

"But Senpai! This is my first time asking someone out!" Kise whined.

Kasamatsu blinked. "Your….first date?" he asked.

"Yeah. My first kiss too." the airhead replied.

Kasamatsu blushed. "Mine too." he mumbled. Kise grabbed him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Kasamatsu let go of Kise. "I should head inside. My family are probably wondering where I am." he said, softly.

Kise shook his head. "Not until I hear a response. Senpai." he whispered in Kasamatsu's ear.

Kasamatsu blushed again. "I love you too. Moron." he said as he kissed the blond.

As they broke apart Kise asked, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Yes you moron. I'll see you in school. Good night." Kasamatsu said. He then went inside, but not before he heard Kise's reply.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!"

"I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days."


End file.
